La princesa de Arkadia
by Cissy17
Summary: Bellamy nunca ha sido de ser muy sentimental ni de creer en las relaciones. Para él, los sentimientos nunca deben involucrarse en ningún tipo de relación... hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Clarke. Ahora, esta dispuesto a protegerla de los terrícolas de la Nación de Hielo a como de lugar. Bellarke !
1. Celos en el bosque

_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DEL LIBRO Y A LA SERIE DE LA CADENA THE CW... Yo sólo los pedí prestados._

 _Espero que les guste:)_

* * *

Desde que salieron del campamento, Bellamy se sentía desconcertado. Algo le incomodaba y no sabía que era. Quizá era el hecho de que Finn y Clarke no se dirigieran la palabra y aunque el silencio nunca le había molestado, sentía la fuerte tensión entre los otros dos. Sabía de buena fuente (Raven se lo contó después de haberse acostado con ella) que Finn había iniciado una relación con Clarke y olvidó comentarle que tenía una novia en El Arca, hasta que Raven llegó a la Tierra a proclamarse como novia única de Finn. Clarke le reclamó a Finn por ocultarle la verdad y hubo todo un drama… "¿Acaso no pueden simplemente tener sexo y ya? ¿Siempre hay que involucrar sentimientos?". Al pasar por el lago, Clarke se hincó en la orilla para lavarse las manos y Bellamy se dio cuenta que la chica tenía lo que él llama un «lindo trasero» y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Finn se había acostado con ella. Sintió unas punzadas en la panza. "Tal vez lo que me incomoda es la imagen de Clarke con Finn". Se burló de su propia broma.

"Clarke es una princesa. Seguro está esperando al indicado, casarse y jurar amor eterno para poder tener relaciones con alguien… Y ¿cómo serían las bodas aquí en la Tierra? ¿Deberíamos seguir las tradiciones de El Arca o crear las propias? Si iniciamos nuestras propias tradiciones, me parece que las bodas deberían incluir bailes exóticos y en vez de utilizar vestido blanco que el vestido sea negro…"

Bellamy siguió teniendo pensamientos extraños, como siempre, sin dejar de estar alerta a cualquier sonido y continuaron caminando.

Después de unas cuantas horas de caminar, Finn por fin rompió el silencio:

˗ Clarke, tenemos que hablar. Por favor, tienes que escucharme. ˗ Clarke no contestó. ˗ No puedes seguir ignorándome. No puedes fingir que no existo por el resto de la eternidad, en algún momento tendrás que hablar conmigo… Así que entre más pronto sea, mejor.

"Vaya…. Esto será muy incómodo" pensó Bellamy "incómodo y molesto…"

Clarke seguía sin contestar, ni siquiera había mirado a Finn. Aun así, el chico no se rindió.

˗ ¡No seas caprichosa! tenemos que hablar de tú y yo. De nosotros, de esta relación. Creí que ya estábamos bien ¡maldita sea!

˗ ¡No existe un tú y yo, no existe relación! ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! Eres un idiota Finn. Jamás voy a perdonarte… Me mentiste. No estaremos bien. Nunca.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidí que acompañarlos a su estúpida exploración era buena idea?"

˗No te mentí. No pensé que volvería a ver a Raven. ¡Tú tampoco creías volver a ver a tu madre, Clarke!

˗ No, Finn. Sabes que esa no es la mentira de la que hablo. ¡Nos mentiste! A mí y a Raven. Ya lo sé todo.

"¿Acaso olvidaron que estoy aquí?". De pronto Bellamy escuchó un crujir de ramas a lo lejos. Preparó su arma y se puso el dedo índice en los labios indicándoles que se callaran.

Otro crujir de ramas. Bellamy intentaba distinguir de donde viene el sonido.

Alguien paso corriendo.

Más crujir de ramas.

Otro más corriendo desde otra dirección.

Identificó el sonido de un arco y una flecha saliendo de él.

˗ ¡Al suelo! ˗ Los chicos obedecieron y se tiraron al suelo y 2 flechas pasaron a toda velocidad por el lugar donde ellos habían estado unos momentos atrás.

Bellamy empezó a disparar hacía los lugares de dónde habían venido las flechas, eliminando a uno de sus atacantes. El otro terrícola huyó.

˗ Creo que lo más sensato ahora es volver lo más pronto posible a casa. Volverá acompañado ˗ Dijo Clarke.

Caminaron más rápido esta vez, siempre cuidando de ser silenciosos y agudizando su oído para identificar cualquier sonido extraño.

˗Clarke, ¿a qué te referías con que ya lo sabes todo?

˗No es el momento, Finn ˗ Dijo Bellamy. Se estaba hartando de su discusión.

˗Necesito saber a qué se refería cuando dijo que lo sabe todo.

˗Sé que le dijiste a Raven que irías a hablar conmigo para que me alejara de ti. Y al llegar a mi cuarto, no mencionaste nada de terminar. Al contrario. Dijiste que terminarías con Raven para estar conmigo…

˗Ya basta. Nos van a escuchar ˗ Bellamy estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

˗… y yo me acosté contigo.

˗ ¿¡QUÉ!? ˗ Gritó Bellamy, sorprendido y enojado. Se había detenido de su caminata. Sintió que los pies se le habían quedado pegados al piso.

˗ ¡Baja la voz, Bellamy! ˗ Lo reprendió Clarke. ˗ Y no podemos detenernos ˗ Bellamy siguió caminando pero aún sentía su barbilla tocando el piso de la sorpresa y sus manos sostenían su arma con tal fuerza que parecía querer fusionarse con ella.

˗ Eso es lo que pretendía hacer, Clarke. Después de estar contigo me dirigí a Raven para decirle que me había decidido por ti.

˗ Mentiroso. Maldito mentiroso. Te vi… Te vi con ella. Fui a buscarte a tu cuarto y no te encontré pero pase por el cuarto de Raven y ahí estaban ambos… desnudos… Pasaron la noche juntos.

"¿¡Clarke se acostó con Finn!? ¿¡Con ese IDIOTA!?" Bellamy sentía la ira creciendo dentro de él. No podía controlar sus pensamientos, veía a Clarke besándose con Finn. A Finn besando y lamiendo lugares del cuerpo de Clarke que él nunca podría tocar. Vio a Clarke con cara de placer y más allá de excitarle verla así, su enojo sólo creció más. "¿Por qué demonios se acostó con él? ¿Qué pasa por su mente? ¿Acaso es estúpida? ¿Por qué dejo que ese idiota la tocara? ¡Yo soy el único que debería poder tocarla!".

Finn no dijo nada más en todo el camino hacía Arkadia (el nuevo campamento que habían armado con la gente de El Arca y los 100) y al llegar Clarke se fue directo a su cuarto. Finn desapareció y Bellamy fue a golpear unos cuantos árboles que se encontró en el camino al comedor.


	2. Descubriendo sentimientos

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A KASS MORGAN Y A CW.

Bellamy se asustó de su reacción. Estaba tan enojado de saber que Clarke y Finn se habían acostado y por un momento cruzó por su cabeza que la _princesa_ era de él, era _su princesa._ Pronto eliminó ese pensamiento estúpido de su mente. No sentía nada por Clarke, no tenía sentimientos de amor de ese tipo por ninguna mujer. "Seguro estoy pensando en estas cosas porque empecé a ver como una mujer y no como una niñata. Esto es por enterarme que tuvo sexo con ese imbécil. No es amor, quizás es un poco de deseo".

Durante todo el día, Bellamy no pudo sacarse de su mente a Clarke. Se descubrió a sí mismo y se reprendió mentalmente por estar buscándola con su mirada todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ese día no se encontró con ella.

 _Clarke estaba en la orilla del lago. Bellamy estaba escondido detrás de unos árboles, observándola. La chica se empezaba a quitar la ropa. Primero la blusa, después el pantalón quedando en un lindo conjunto negro de encaje. Sus pechos eran grandes y redondos, su abdomen era plano, sus piernas estaban tonificadas y su trasero estaba levantado. Mirando hacía el lago se quitó su sostén y lo dejó caer, mostrando su sensual espalda, se agacho para quitarse sus pantaletas y Bellamy sintió que el aire se le escapaba. De pronto Bellamy no respiraba. Clarke caminó hacia el lago y se metió a nadar. Bellamy se acercó al lago y se quitó rápidamente su ropa, ver a Clarke desnuda le había exitado tanto que se encontraba muy duro y sin pensarlo, entro al lago y nadó hacía Clarke._

 _Clarke lo miro. No dijo nada. Bellamy se acercó sorprendido de que la chica no protestara. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. La tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacía él. La besó. La besó apasionadamente y ella le correspondió. Tocó cada parte de su cuerpo y Clarke le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja provocándole sensaciones nunca antes conocidas, su cuerpo vibraba. Su hombría le exigía entrar en ella. La princesa puso las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Bellamy y pudo sentir como su pene presionaba su centro. Quería hacerle el amor. La sacó del lago, aun enredada en él, y la recostó en el pasto. La miro a los ojos y le dijo: "¿Estás segura?" y en respuesta Clarke tomó su pene y lo acercó más a ella, Bellamy se retorció de placer y susurro su nombre._

-¿¡BELLAMY!?- Despertó de golpe, asustado. Estaba muy desorientado. ¿Todo fue un sueño? - ¿Qué estabas soñando? ¡Dijiste Clarke! –

A su lado se encontraba una de sus tantas "novias", al parecer muy molesta. Bellamy aún no entendía que acaba de suceder, su cerebro aún no despertaba completamente.

-Te hice una pregunta Bellamy. – Le siguió diciendo la chica todavía muy molesta - ¿Estabas soñando con Clarke? Y además por lo que escuché y por lo que veo ¡Era un sueño erótico! – La erección que se le notaba a Bellamy debajo de las mantas no lo podía dejar mentir.

-No es tú problema ni de tu incumbencia lo que haya soñado. Ahora lárgate de mi cuarto. No te voy a permitir que me hagas una escena de celos. Fuera de aquí. – La chica salió muy molesta del cuarto y Bellamy se quedó frustrado por no poder terminar el sueño. Deseaba a Clarke, de eso ya no tenía duda, pero quería hacerle el amor, no solo acostarse con ella. Quería hacerla feliz, quería hacerla sentir, quería que ella solo fuera de él. Recordó su sueño para poder desahogar sus ganas y al acabar se sintió culpable e incómodo. Clarke era su amiga y no quería sentir nada por ella.

Al salir de su cuarto, se dirigió al comedor. Aún se sentía desorientado pero esta vez porque le preocupaban sus "sentimientos". Él no podía sentir nada así por ninguna chica y mucho menos por Clarke, porque ella nunca se fijaría en él. "Ella nunca se fijaría en ti, está enamorada del idiota de Finn" y ese pensamiento de pronto lo hizo sentir triste.

Estaba tomando su desayuno cuando la vio entrar al comedor. Vio sus ojos hinchados, se notaba que estuvo llorando y Bellamy tuvo el deseo de abrazarla y decirle que Finn no la merecía "Mereces alguien que te haga feliz. Yo puedo intentarlo... ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? Tú no la quieres hacer feliz. No quieres nada con ella". La siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el rincón más apartado del comedor y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó con todo y su desayuno y se dirigió a ella.

-Hola, Bellamy. – Le dijo la chica tranquilamente y le intentó sonreír. El corazón de Bellamy se aceleró.

-Buenos días, _princesa –_ el chico le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió coquetamente. Clarke soltó una pequeña risa.

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así –. Bellamy se encogió de hombres restándole importancia.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Cada tanto Bellamy miraba a Clarke, tratando de adivinar en que estaba pensando "Está pensando en él. Está pensando en Finn" y empezó a comer sus cereales con furia.

-Bellamy, quiero disculparme por la discusión que tuve con Finn ayer. Sé que te incomodaste y fue molesto. Y también quiero pedirte que – sus mejillas se enrojecieron – no digas nada sobre lo que escuchaste... No quiero que nadie sepa que estuve con Finn. "Quisiera que se sonrojara por pensar en mi".

-Clarke no contaré nada. No te preocupes. Sólo que... – Hizo una pausa, pensando en si debía decirle lo que pensaba sobre Finn, sobre sus ojos hinchados y sobre como él podría hacerla feliz... Pero, él es Bellamy y no es sentimental- Sólo que no vuelvan a hacer algo así. Casi nos matan y ustedes seguían peleando. "Es mejor así, Clarke es tu amiga. No confundas sentimientos. La deseas, es cierto, y eso es todo. El querer protegerla y hacerla feliz es porque es tu amiga. Y esa es la razón por la que desearla está muy mal."

-Está bien, no pasara de nuevo porque no pienso acercarme a él nunca más, Bell- "Perfecto, no te le acerques nunca más. No quiero que respiren el mismo aire. No quiero que tome su brazo para intentar hablar con ella... Ni siquiera quiero que la voltee a ver"

-Estoy de acuerdo. No quiero que él esté cerca de ti– "Diablos, no debí decirle eso" – Porque eso solo significan más peleas y podrían poner en riesgo una misión si van juntos- "Bien hecho, salvado".

-De acuerdo. Bueno, adiós Bellamy- dijo Clarke al levantarse de su silla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré con mi madre. Tratare de ver si puedo ayudarla en algo. Necesito tener mi mente ocupada- "Yo te puedo mantener ocupada, princesa. Te puedo hacer olvidar todo y hacer que sólo pienses en _mí._ BASTA BELLAMY."

-Ah... Te acompaño- Clarke asintió y espero que Bellamy se levantara y recogiera los platos de ambos para dejarlos en la cocina.

Caminaron en silencio. A Bellamy no le incomodaba el silencio. Se sentía cómodo con ella pero su mente lo traicionaba, al imaginarse que la aprisionaba con su cuerpo, pegándola en la pared y respirando muy cerca de sus labios rozados. Estaba metido en problemas. "Concentrate, Bellamy"

Al llegar a la estación médica, Clarke se giró hacía él.

-Gracias. Nos vemos luego.

-De nada. – Eso era la despedida pero Bellamy no se movió, estaba distraído viendo sus labios. Y sin poder detenerse, la abrazo fuertemente. "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Bellamy? Aléjate. ¿Por qué la abrazas? Dios, que bien huele su cabello. Ya. Basta. Suéltala. Aléjate antes de que hagas algo peor."

-Vaya... ¿a qué se debió ese abrazo? – Clarke se veía sorprendida. Eran amigos, por supuesto pero nunca habían sido especialmente afectivos.

-No lo sé. ¿Te molestó?- "Vamos Bellamy, piensa en algo."- Digo... yo... amm... – "eres una vergüenza" – Sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor, tus ojos están hinchados quiere decir que estuviste llorando... Por Finn. – "Está bien, eres sincero, te preocupas por ella y ella ya sabe eso desde hace muchos meses".

-Eh... Pues, gracias. Y, sí. No te voy a mentir... Estoy molesta y triste. Me siento impotente. Le odio. Y... no puedo hacer nada para no sentirme así – Su voz se quebró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Bellamy la volvió a abrazar. Aspiró su olor con ganas, sintió su calor, y tocó uno de sus rizos rubios. Se sentía mareado, quería seguir abrazándola, volverse loco con su olor, con su cercanía. Clarke estaba llorando y él deseó detener su llanto. Al separar su abrazo, puso sus manos en cara de la chica y limpió con sus pulgares los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas, y rozó sus labios. Ambos se tensaron y Bellamy se alejó de ella. Los dos se pusieron nerviosos y Clarke no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y entró a la estación médica.

"No. No. No. No puedes estar enamorado de Clarke ¿estás loco? Este no eres tú. Tú no te enamoras. Además, analiza los hechos: 1. Es Clarke: La princesa, la protegida. 2. Ella no se va a fijar nunca en ti. 3. Es hermosa, es perfecta. No te la mereces. 4. Está enamorada de Finn. DETENTE. DEJA. DE. PENSAR. EN. ELLA."

El resto del día transcurrió así. Bellamy pensando en ella y molestándose con él mismo por pensar en ella. Reprendiéndose. Extrañándola. Deseándola. Poniéndose furioso. Queriéndola sólo para él.


End file.
